


Crossing An Ocean To Kiss You

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Series: Tags Of Love [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Schmoop, Soldier Jensen, True Love, slight angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day<br/>And I just wanna tell you I am<br/>So honey now<br/>Take me into your loving arms<br/>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<br/>Place your head on my beating heart<br/>I'm thinking out loud<br/>That maybe we found love right where we are<br/>And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory<br/>I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways<br/>Maybe it's all part of a plan<br/>Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes<br/>Hoping that you'll understand<br/>But, baby, now<br/>Take me into your loving arms<br/>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<br/>That maybe we found love right where we are<br/>-Ed Sheeran</p>
<p>Can be read as a stand alone!(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing An Ocean To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my muse and beta, Winchester_Bones! Sincerioulsy, thank you for putting up with all my crazy ideas and putting up with me! And thank you for your Spotify playing a song that got the summary going for this story! She's truly awesome!(:
> 
> Thank you to all soldiers who serve their country with dedication and sacrifices. Also to those families who have soldiers, thank you for the sacrifice you serve on the home front!
> 
> I don't own anything. I just sometimes take in my surroundings and somethings just pop up! And I put them into characters I find truly inspiring!
> 
> Side Note: Charlie Boy comes from the song Charlie Boy by the Lumineers. As far as I can tell, the song is about men going off to war. And hence, Jensen is a soldier who went off to war and he becomes Jared's Charlie Boy!(:

“Jay, god it’s good to hear your voice,” Jensen felt the world brighten. He couldn’t wait till he would be able to finally hear his husband’s voice without the crackle and echo of the long distance phone.

“Jense,” Jared ran a hand through his hair, trying to control his emotions. The past eleven months have been torturous. Jared knew the next two weeks till Jensen would come home would be the worst yet.

“Hey baby,” Jared could hear Jensen’s huge smile over the phone.

“Hey handsome, how goes it?” Jared was relieved he came home early that day. He quickly made his way up to their bedroom. Jared took Jensen’s pillow and hugged it. It was as if Jensen was sitting next to him, instead of an ocean away.

“Sorry for the lack of communication for the past three weeks, but babe it’s so good to finally be able to talk to you. Cannot wait to get home and wrap you up in my arms.” Jared could hear the longing in Jensen’s voice; he too couldn’t wait for Jensen’s return.

“It’s all right; I knew you were probably preoccupied with soldier stuff.” Jared hugged the pillow even closer, trying to get a hold on his emotions. It had been a shitty day at work and an even shittier week. On top of that, not hearing from Jensen till now, Jared just felt his mind crash. “Well it won’t be long now, Jense.”

“Sadly, I don’t have very long to talk, but I couldn’t stand not even being in contact with you. It also probably won’t be till I come home when you’ll hear from me again. But maybe I might have a few minutes to spare to send out a letter for you.” Jensen leaned his head against the stone wall. He couldn’t break down now. He was almost home. He could taste it, could taste the smell of fresh rain, the smell of fresh flowers, the smell of Jared’s famous pumpkin pie, but most importantly the smell of Jared. His musky, woodsy smell only accented by a powerful scent Jensen couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“Makes the homecoming that much more amazing then, handsome,” Jensen could hear the glitch in Jared’s voice, like he was trying to hold the tears in.

“In war there is love, and the only war I want to be fighting is getting you out of your clothes,” Jensen felt a small elation spike in him when he heard Jared chuckle.

“That wouldn’t be much of a fight, if I didn’t have my clothes on in the first place,” Jensen felt his body flush with lust. Every time Jared dropped his voice and his accent came out, Jensen knew it was a one way ticket south.

“Why, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles, they say chivalry is dead? Well the way you’ll be screaming and the pounding that will be going on, the neighbors are going to wonder if they have entered a warzone.” Jared felt his muscles flutter when Jensen’s voice turned husky and wanting.

“What is your unit going to say when you walk in the room with that mighty bulge of yours?” Jared knew how very proportional Jensen’s package was.

“I see how this is. You haven’t missed me, just only a part of me.” Jensen played appalled.

“Oh you have found out my dirty little secret,” Jared chuckled lightly. His thoughts were brought back to reality when someone on Jensen’s line yelled at him. “I better let you go back to duty, soldier.”

“We will pick up this conversation on a later date, Jay. And you better not be wearing any clothes.” Jensen blew out a breath. This was probably the last time he would be in contact with Jared before he would be back in the states. He couldn’t wait to get home.

“Love you Charlie Boy,” Jared choked out. He had always loved that Jensen was a soldier, and so the nickname ‘Charlie Boy’ stuck.

“Can't wait to be on the home front, love you my handsome husband.” Jensen didn’t want to hang up. Listening to Jared breathe on the other line was keeping him stable. When he heard his name being yelled out again, he knew he had to let go. “Tallyho.”

“Tallyho,” Jared heard the phone click on the other end. He nuzzled his face deeper into his husband’s pillow and cried till he fell asleep.

~Two Weeks Later~

**Austin, Texas**

“God damn it,” Jeff threw his phone against the wall. “

Jeff,” Jeff swiveled around when he heard a familiar voice. His baby sister, looking disheveled and tear stained, approached him.

“I can’t get a hold of Jensen. Seriously, this one time he is needed,” Jeff ran a shaky hand across his haggard face.

“We will get a hold of him,” Megan wrapped her arms around her big brother. “Jared had said Jensen supposed to be home tomorrow or by the end of the week. Besides, Jared is still in surgery,” Megan tried to bring some reassurance to her brother, even if she felt as if all hope was lost.

“Megan, you heard the doctor, there might be a chance Jared might not make it.” Jeff didn’t want to have such horrifying thoughts in his head, but he was a doctor himself and he knew sometimes things actually didn’t turn out. “Why did my brother have to marry a soldier?”

“This has nothing to do with whom Jared married. We’ll get a hold of him, don’t worry Jeff. Everything will be all right and Jensen will be here.” Megan did not want to think of the phone call she had received an hour ago from a freaked out Jeff. She knew he wasn’t crying yet, but he was on the verge when he had said Jared had been in an accident. Megan knew that the roadways that morning weren’t the safest. The night before, the Austin area had received a wintery weather mix along with dropping temperatures. When there was shitty weather in Austin, it brought out all the idiots.

~~

**A Base in Germany**

Jensen felt himself breathe for the first time in eleven months. Not a full relieved breath of air, but it had been eleven months in a battle zone, and now he was out of it. He had one more long plane ride and he would be on American soil. He wished they would be leaving Germany as soon as possible, but they had a couple of more days left for debriefing. Jensen was suppose to be home by now, snuggled up with Jared and not letting him go. But of course plans got delayed.

“Ackles,” Jensen shot up when his commanding officer walked into the rec room. He saluted Captain Jeff Morgan as the older man, with a scattering of gray hairs, stopped in front of him. “At ease,” Jensen could see something was off on the captain’s face.

“May I speak freely, sir?” Jensen needed to know if everything was all right.

“Ackles, follow me.” Captain Morgan led him to the hallway, away from everyone in the gathering room.

“Sir, what is going on?” Jensen started to get a churning feeling in his stomach, almost as if something horrible had happened. He hoped to the gods it wasn’t anything to do with Jared. Or maybe Morgan wanted to just ask him something in private? ‘Positivity,’ Jensen repeated in his head, but he sent a silent prayer to whomever was listening that Jared would be safe.

“You have a flight leaving in an hour.” Jeff saw the confusion etch across his young officer’s face. He did not want to deliver the news, but he had to. “You need to get home.”

“Morgan, what the hell is going on?” Jensen knew he was speaking out of order, but something had happened and he needed to know.

“Jensen,” Jensen knew it must be really bad news if Captain Morgan was using his first name. He felt the older man place his hands on his shoulders. “All we know is that you need to get home, because your husband needs you.”

“Oh god, no, no, no,” Jensen felt his entire body crash to the floor. This cannot be happening. This seriously cannot be happening.

“He’s been in an accident of some sort and you’re needed at home,” Jensen could barely hear what Jeff had said.

His world was collapsing. He didn’t care if he was supposed to be a soldier; he was human under that exterior. And something had happened to his husband, to the person he vowed he would protect, the person he was truly fighting a war to keep him safe, the person who kept the nightmares at bay, the person who helped him find a functioning normal. ‘Please take me instead, just don’t take him,’ Jensen said under his breath. Jared had to live; he had more of a reason to live than Jensen did.

“Jensen, come on. I’ll help you get your bags,” Jensen felt Morgan help him off the floor. The Captain brushed him off and then looked the younger man in the eyes. “Ackles, whatever happened, isn't your fault. Remember that. And the time I met Jared, he seemed like a person who could put some soldiers to shame for how strong and courageous he is. Alright, now let us get you to your boy.”

Jensen took a deep, unsteady breath and followed the Captain to his room.

~~

Jensen barely remembered how he got back to Austin, how he even managed to get to the hospital; he barely processed it all. He just knew that there were a couple of car rides and a plane ride in there, but now he was in an elevator to the floor Jared was on. When the doors opened, he saw their entire family sitting in the waiting room. Jensen staggered towards them. Trying his best to hold himself together, trying to be the man they all wanted to see and not the blubbering mess he felt like inside.

His mom and Jared’s mom came running towards him. Both women enveloped him into a hug, and broke down in tears. “Jensen you’re finally home,” his mom whispered into his ear.

“Yeah momma, I am home, but I need to see Jared.” This was the only person he wanted to see, as much as he loved his family; Jared was the only priority right now.

“They took him down for a scan right now.” Jared’s mom said through her tears. After he let go of Donna and Sheri, he was attacked by his sisters. He made a nod towards his father, and his father returned it with a hopeful, yet sad smile. He sauntered over to Jeff, knowing he was the one who had the answers. Before he could ask his questions, Jeff pulled him into his arms.

“You’re the hardest damn person to get a hold of, you know that Ackles,” Jeff pulled back, but kept his hands on the soldier. “I know the reason you came to me before you went to Josh. You want answers don’t cha?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jensen gave a weak smile.

“Alright, well Jared was in a car accident four days ago…”

“Four days ago?” Jensen blanched. He felt sick to his core. Jared had been lying in a hospital bed for four days, without him by his side. He was the worst husband ever.

“Like I said, trying to get a hold of you wasn’t the easiest thing on the planet.” Jeff noticed Jensen was turning green around the gills. “Jensen, it isn't your fault.”

“Jeff, my husband has been lying in a hospital for four days, days without me by his side. Through sickness and health, Jeff,” Jensen felt the tears and anger at himself grow stronger for release.

Jeff knew Jensen was about to punch something or breakdown. He turned towards their family. “Guys, I know we all want to be with Jared right now, and want to welcome Jensen home, but he needs to know what’s going on. “ Jeff looked over at Jensen’s brother, knowing he was the only other guy who could calm Jensen down right now. “Josh, can you join us please?”

The three somber men walked till they found an empty meeting room. Jeff closed the door while Josh closed the blinds. Jensen found the first wall he could fight with and sent his fist straight into the dry wall.

“Jesus Jensen,” Jeff exclaimed, “Jared needs you right now, not down in the ER with a broken hand.” Jeff grabbed the soldier’s hand to assess the damage. Jensen barely registered the pain. He was numb inside and he still didn’t know what was going on with Jared.

“What the hell happened?” Jensen said darkly. “I’ve been in the unknown far too long and no one has given me answers.”

“Well the other morning, we had received some nasty weather,” Josh began. “You know as much as everyone out there, that it brings out the morons.” Josh took a seat at the fake wood table. He knew it definitely couldn’t be mahogany or any real wood, because there were too many scratches and some plastic was coming off one of the edges. “By the way, it’s good to finally see you Jensen.”

“Likewise,” Jensen pulled his hand back and began pacing. “So…”

Jeff took a seat across from Josh, and Jeff continued where Josh left off. “It was a seven car pileup, and Jared was lucky to have been one of the last cars to add to the pile, according to witnesses.”

“Oh god,” Jensen scrubbed a hand over his face.

“The people in the cars in the middle of the pile, that was…”

“Josh, I don’t need the explicit details about the others involved.” Jensen really didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to think of Jared being at all involved in the wreckage, but he was.

“Okay,” Jeff decided to skip the gory details of the crash. “Jared was brought in, and I, of course, was the attending on the shift. When they found out he was my brother, they had to call someone else. But I still saw what he looked like and I never want to revisit those images again.” Jeff shook his head like he was trying to shake the images out of his head.

Jensen found the nearest garbage can and hurled into it. If the sight of Jared horrified Jeff, he knew Jared probably wasn’t going to make it. He felt a hand rub soothingly on his back. Jensen felt his stomach settle a little and he collapsed to the floor. He took the cup of water Josh was offering.

“Thanks,” Jensen motioned for Jeff to continue, as Josh sat down next to him.

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose and continued, “Jared suffered two broken ribs, a Pneumothorax, a broken right radius…”

Jensen looked up at Jeff in confusion. “Layman terms, Jeff.”

“Sorry, okay, broken ribs, a broken right arm, a ruptured spleen, a collapsed lung, and some lacerations and bruises.” Jensen could feel his insides turn roughly. He knew there was something more serious going on, by the way Jeff was barely holding his emotions in.

“Jeff,” Jensen asked quietly.

“Jared…he…he…” Jeff took a shuddering breath in, but then he couldn’t breathe, he was shaking so badly with unshed tears. Jensen quickly rushed over to Jeff and threw him into his arms. “There’s a contusion…on…his bran…causing swelling…slipped into… a coma…”Jeff squeezed out between sobs.

“Oh god,” Jensen held Jeff tighter. Jared was in a coma. Jared had been in an accident, and because of it his husband may never wake up. Jensen felt the mask fall off and unveiled the tears.

Jensen didn’t know how long they had been in the room when a gentle knock was heard. Josh got up and opened it. An older man with a scruffy beard and midnight blue scrubs walked in. Jensen felt his stomach drop again; the man’s face looked sullen and defeated.

“Can I see Jared now? Please,” Jensen just wanted to see Jared so bad. He would literally sell his soul just to see his husband.

“In a minute, they’re bringing him back up from CT. Since you’re finally here, I would like to discuss your husband’s case.” The doctor motioned for them to sit down. “I’m Doctor Jim Beaver.” Jensen stuck his hand out to shake with the doctors.

~~

Jensen felt like a glacier was sitting on his heart. The discussion with Doctor Beaver was horrifying, and Jensen just wanted to go back to the hell hole of Afghanistan. The doctor had said the swelling was at least going down and Jared didn’t need another surgery. He also had said his husband’s breathing tube was going to be taken out some time later that day.

Jensen placed his face against the cool glass; on the other side was his husband. He finally got his wish, but now he wanted to take it back. He wanted to wish for his husband to jump out of the bed and yell something jokingly, but that wasn’t going to happen. Jensen took a deep, unsteady breath, and nervously walked into the ICU room.

His strong, military training dissolved the second he laid eyes on the lifeless body of his husband. Tubes and wires were sticking every which way out of his body, like a science experiment gone wrong. He slowly made his way to the left side of the bed. Jensen laid a soft hand through his mate’s hair.

“Hey babe, I’m home now. I’m right here.” He planted a soft kiss to Jared’s temple, feeling the tears slowly trace down his face. “Don’t you dare check out on me now?” Jensen whispered to the hiss of machines. He pulled up a chair and laid half his body on Jared, grasping the cold, weak hand like it was the only thing saving him from drowning.

~~

Jensen felt someone shake him awake. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting vigil by Jared’s side, but he would sit there forever for his love to wake up.

“Sir,” Jensen scrubbed at his eyes and looked up at the person who had awoken him. “I’m sorry, but ICU policies, visiting hours are over.” The young lady in too happy scrubs looked down at him.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but I’m not leaving his side,” Jensen said with sleep still in his voice.

“Sorry sir, but it’s policy,” Jensen would love to tell her where she could stick the policy, but he still was not leaving.

“Ma’am, I’ve been from my husband far too long, and he’s not going to be left alone again. So if you would please go get your supervisor or whomever is in charge, because I’m not moving until he wakes up.” Jensen grasped onto Jared’s hand, hoping to the gods he would wake up soon.

Jensen could tell the woman was seething when she left, but he didn’t care. The care he had, he was saving it for his husband. “Love you my handsome husband.” He kissed the still cold hand.

A few minutes later, the nurse from before had brought a man, who looked like he was in his late thirties, early forties. The man had bright blues eyes that were looking Jensen up and down, and then turned towards the nurse. “Nurse Katie, he can stay.”

“But sir,” she tried protesting.

“Katie, clearly you cannot see this man probably hasn’t been home in,” The man, who was wearing even crazier scrubs than the nurse, turned towards Jensen. “Sir, how long have you been on deployment?”

Jensen was slightly surprised by what was happening. Mechanically he answered, “Eleven months, sir.”

“Call me Misha. And if you have any troubles, just call me.” Misha walked over to the soldier and grabbed his hand, that wasn’t holding the patient’s. “Thank you for your service. I am sorry for the circumstance you had to come home to. Did you have to take leave from deployment?”

Jensen still wasn’t quite sure what to think of what was going on. He was speechless. “Uh…I was about three days from coming home, sir.”

“Misha, please,” Misha stepped back and scanned over Jared’s chart. “Well everything seems to be in working order, just got to wait for Moose here to wake up.”

Jensen watched the eccentric man, Misha walk out along with the unhappy nurse. He really didn’t want any special treatment, but he hadn’t seen Jared for eleven months. And finally he had his husband, but it broke his heart that Jared had not been able to see him. “Jay, sinceriously hubbie, open those handsome hazel eyes…Did I ever tell you, your spectacular, changing hazel eyes are what pushed me over the edge? Never mind, I’ve told you that almost every day. Do you know what I caught myself doing the other day?”

Jensen tuned his voice down, like he was telling Jared a secret. “That little tick of yours. I had to remember something and I tapped my temple, like I was Morse coding it into my brain. I then noticed what I did, and I started laughing. Got some funny looks, but it made me think of you, always trying to Morse code what you need to remember with your finger tapping to your temple.” Jensen chuckled quietly and let the tears glide down his face.

“If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I would have pulled through. You kept my nightmares at bay. You kept me sane. Most importantly you brought me home, Jay. You brought me back from the warzone. You helped me find a comfortable normal.” Jensen wiped a hand over his face.

He was lost without Jared. He needed to hear the boisterous laugh; Jensen couldn’t help laugh at even if he didn’t feel like laughing. He needed to hear the baritone voice Jensen could fall asleep to, and be comforted when he was half out of his mind or losing it. He needed to feel the oaky arms around him. He needed the warmth and strength they gave him. Jensen needed Jared. Period. There was no if, ands, or maybes; he needed Jared.

If he lost Jared, he might as well be lost alongside him, because Jared was every part of his being. The reason he breathed, the reason to live, the reason to love. Jared helped him find love, find peace, and he found something worth fighting for. Jensen stood up, knocking the chair over as he walked to the window. The world moved on, as the world in the hospital stood still.

Jensen leaned his hand against the cool pane. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught water droplets ping against the window. “Fucking perfect,” he mumbled to the room. Jensen looked over to the body lying in the bed. At least one less tube had been removed, and Jared was breathing without it. His chest was rising and falling, not as smoothly due to the weakened lung, but he was still breathing without the annoying respirator.

Over the machines and the deathly silence of the room, Jensen heard his watch beep the hour. He looked at it and noticed he had been on American soil for almost an entire day. Jensen scrubbed a hand over his face and over his scalp. Waiting for his husband to wake up was more torturous than trekking through an IED infested area.

He gently tipped the knocked over chair back up and sat down again. “Right now I hate your love for cheesy romance movies. Didn’t someone ever tell you life isn't a fairytale? Though our relationship definitely sadly seems like one, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Jensen took Jared’s hand again and stared at the glorious sculpted face that always seemed to take his breath away each time he looked at it. Even now with the bruises and cuts upon it, Jared still looked beautiful.

Jensen didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he started laughing at the idea that sparked into his mind. “Jay, you seriously owe me big time. I cannot believe I am about to do this. Do you remember how I wake you up in the mornings?” Jensen stood up and leaned down towards Jared’s ear. “That’s right. I got to kiss you awake, because it’s time to wake up, handsome husband.”

Jensen paved a road of kisses leading from Jared’s soft ear, along his scruffy chin, till finally he came to his destination. He connected his lips to the plush, cracked lips he waited eleven months to kiss. This was not how he imagined their first kiss after such a long time apart.

“Sleeping beauty, your slumber is over,” Jensen choked out. “I know…you’re awake.” He leaned his forehead against his love. “You’re a stubborn ass, you know that.” Jensen chuckled through the sobs. He kissed his husband’s forehead, before sitting down again. “I know another way, but I am not into necrophilia, sorry Jay.” Jensen shook his head. Everything was crashing around him and he wasn’t quite sure how to stop it. Any type of structure underneath him would only hold for so long before, it too, would crumble.

“Seriously Jay, you know how I get under a huge amount of stress and lack of sleep. It’s not good, yeah it’s not good.” He kissed the large, callused hand. “Do I have to kiss you awake again? Because you know I will, though it’s almost getting to the point of calling it necrophilia.”

Jensen pounded his head against the bed. “Ah, there it is again. I am so glad you’ll not remember this conversation, unfortunately I will. And I really don’t want to repeat it to you.” Jensen got up and planted another kiss on the lips Jensen had always dreamed about since he had left. “The kiss would be sweeter if you would just wake up.”

He pulled back and gazed over the battered body. A cast on the right arm and the bruises and lacerations only showed the external injuries. The rest were either covered, or unseen, hidden underneath the skin. He ran a gentle hand through his mate’s golden, brown locks. Jensen noticed they had gotten longer since he had last seen Jared. He was taken aback when he saw something flutter open.

~~

The first thing Jared awoke to was a constant itch in his right arm and abdomen. Something was annoyingly beeping, interrupting the too silent room. But there was something else that was pulling him awake. A sweet, honey bourbon voice was lightening the quiet space. The voice sounded familiar, sounded like home, but that voice was thousands of miles and an ocean away.

Apparently he must have passed out, and his alarm clock was going off. But Jared knew something wasn’t quite right. The smell wasn’t a homely smell. The air was too stiff, and whatever he was laying on was worse than sleeping on hardwood floors or hard solid ground. He knew from experience, glorious intimate experiences with Jensen, he would rather be sleeping on these places than whatever he was laying on now. It felt like some type of hospital issued bed, too stiff and smelt of sickness.

Jared had felt something light on his lips and he knew he definitely was dreaming, because what was on his mouth was Jensen’s soft, Chap Stick lips. Jensen always wore Chap Stick, a minty balm Jared always loved to lick off. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the light, though it was a dull glow, it still seemed intense. He could feel some gross film over his eyes, and he slowly broke through it. The first thing he noticed when the blinding light cleared was piercing Ireland eyes, piercing eyes that were definitely more beautiful than Ireland. “Jense,” he managed to croak out.

“Hey babe,” Jared saw the room burst with sunshine when Jensen smiled at him.

“Jense,” Jared apparently had something wrong with his brain, if he was conjuring up his husband.

“Here,” Jensen placed a straw next to his lips. Jared sucked in the cool liquid. It felt refreshing, but still burned at his parched throat. “Better?”

“Thanks darlin’,” Jared shifted only to be stopped by a sharp pain.

“Easy,” Jensen placed a soft hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“Am I dreaming?” Jared wanted to start preparing himself to be let down, if it was a dream. He felt a spark engulf his system, when he heard the deep, gut laugh he’d been missing.

“No handsome, you’re not dreaming. I mean I know I am dreamy, but not dreamy enough to be conjured up in one.” Jensen said humbly.

“So you’re really, really here?” Jared reached out, but there was a heavy weight on his arm. Jensen noticed what Jared was trying to do and he brought Jared’s good hand and placed it over his heart.

“Flesh and blood and bones,” Jensen placed a chaste kiss to the hand over his heart.

“Oh…my…god…you’re…”Jared felt all the floodgates open. Jensen was standing next to him. He wasn’t an ocean and thousands of miles away. Jensen was there, next to him. Breathing, smiling, and also crying. Or maybe he was crying? Jared didn’t care; Jensen was within an arm reach away.

“Yeah babe, I’m home,” Jensen carefully slid into Jared’s left side, trying not to jostle the wires and the injured man too much, and snuggled into his husband. He finally got to have his husband, soul mate, best friend, his home in his arms. He let Jared cry it out, because he too was crying along with him. This time he was crying happy, joyous, welcome home tears. Despite what he had to return home to, it didn’t matter, because Jared at last was awake.

“Love you my Charlie Boy,” Jared managed to get out among his tears.

“Love you my handsome husband,” Jensen whispered into Jared’s hair. He turned Jared’s head towards him and laying a sweet, gentle, loving kiss on lips that moved with him, letting him slide his tongue in to get the taste of his love. Jensen had the one thing he needed and he finally knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! It means the world to me! And y'all deserve some pie and hugs!(:


End file.
